When Will Hiccup's Life Begin?
by Changeforgood
Summary: Inspired by 'When Will My Life Begin' from Tangled. Set before HTTYD, when Hiccup wanted to kill a dragon but Stoick wouldn't let him go out during the attacks.


**So hello, readers. Got a new story for you, horray. So this is set before HTTYD when Hiccup is not allowed to go outside during the dragon attacks. So this is song is from Tangled it's called 'When will my life Begin" so yeah I just Hiccuped it a little to make sense with HTTYD and with Hicccuo because it is a girl song. HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida. WWMLB belongs to Disney. So Happy Reading.**

_**HICCUP POV**_

_K 7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_

_K Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_

_K Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

_K Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15._

Open my eyes after the fight last night, just if I could go outside and see what its like. But I'm stuck in here, so why not start on my daily chores. Dad's outside doing whatever he does. Where's the broom. Oh there it is! Sweep. Sweep. Sweep. Now to the clean the clothes. Ewww what does my dad do to his clothes seriously, does he roll in sheep poo al day or something. Uggg, now to outside unseen by Snotface. Back door, yeah. River is left okay. .Wash Wash. Now back home or I could go exploring, hmm what should I do.

_K And so I'll read a book_

_K Or maybe two or three_

_K I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_K I'll play Viking and kill_

_K And sharpen and basically_

_K Just wonder when will my life begin?_

Nope gotta go home, Johan just brought a new book yesterday. Where is it? Oh there It is? Read. Read. Read. Read. What to do? What to do? Oh my notebook. Where is it? Under my bed? No. Oh I know, it's in my vest. Now where is that pencil. On my desk, duh Hiccup what were you thinking. Draw. Draw. Draw. My dagger. Hmm such a funny memory. 'Hiya dragons. Have that. And that. And that. See I am the Viking yeah' One day you will kill a dragon little dagger. Well actually I'm gonna kill a dragon with it, so one day I'm gonna kill a dragon. Yes then I'll get Astrid to be my girlfriend.

_Then after lunch it's sharpening stuff in the forge _

_swords, to hatchets and axes_

_K Heating and Cooling, Sword making_

_K Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,_

_K Go to the Woods!_

Lunch was good if it wasn't because if Snotface. If only I were strong enough, If only. "Lad come on you get work" says Gobber.

"Yeah I'm coming Gobber" I say as I get a sword and start sharpening it. Work. Work. Work.

"Okay, I'm done bye Gobber" I say as I run off into the woods.

"Hey 'Iccup your not"I hear Gobber yell.

I'm just going to the woods todo something that is nto be in the village because everyone hates me. I'm the useless. But one day I will kill a dragon. One day.

_K And I'll reread the books_

_K If I have time to spare_

_K I'll paint the book some more,_

_K I'm sure there's room somewhere._

_K And then I'll shine and shine and shine_

_K my dagger_

_K Stuck in the same place I've always been._

The forest was nice. Just as I was walking back I saw Astrid so that was good. She's just so beautiful when whe's throwing her axe. I open the door, Dad's not here yet so that's good. What to do. What to do. I'll just read again. I'll see how I can get new drawing's into my tiny notebook. Draw. Read. Ugg what to do. The dagger. Ugg, I'm sure I can do something with this. I know I'll go down to the forge to shine it. I'm sure Gobber isn't in there right now. Shine. Shine. Shine.

_K And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_

_K And wonderin' and wonderin'_

_K When will my life begin?_

Weapons. Of all kinds. One day I will use then I my life will start brand new. I'll have friends and reputation. I know that I'll soon be beating Snotface at something. I will kill a dragon. But no 'Hiccup has to stay inside he's not ready'. Yeah right Dad but you let Snotface and all the other kids out at least but not me. 'But I'm only taking care of you, so don't go out'. Yeah right Dad Ugg why don't you just tell me that you don't want to show the villiage the disgrace of soon ou have Hiccup the Useless. But I will kill a dragon and you will be proud of me I'll show you all.

_K And tomorrow night,_

_K Dragons will appear_

_K Just like they every night each year._

_K What is it like_

_K Out there where they fight?_

_K Now that I'm older,_

_K Father might just_

_K Let me go ..._

Dragons will come again tonight. I'm gonna ask Dad to let me go out and fight with him. I will no accept no for an answer. I will not accept no for answer. I will know how they fight out there. How they deal with dragons and make them pay. I'm old enough I'm 13 I'm almost a man. He will let me go I'm sure of it. He will.

**Oh Hiccup if you only knew. So what do you guys think? Review, Fav and Follow. Read You later. GOD BLESS YOU!**


End file.
